


Forces of Literal Darkness

by ereshai



Series: Various Prompt Fills [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Ficlet, First Meetings, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m the wizard/witch and your life is in danger so I’m trying to save you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forces of Literal Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icywind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/gifts).



> From [this list](http://enkiindlethis.tumblr.com/post/132211717184/here-halloween-prompts-i-decided-to-make-anyway) of Halloween prompts on tumblr, and because icywind needed a little pick-me-up.  
> Previously posted on my tumblr.

The shadows in the alley way seemed to thicken and grow, writhing into hideous life, reaching for the two men standing among them.

“I told you, I don’t need your help,” Steve’s would-be rescuee groused, his gaze sweeping the alley. The shadowy tendrils crept toward them.

“You aren’t equipped to deal with this. When I give the word, get the hell out of here.” Steve muttered a quick spell under his breath, and a sword of golden light extended from his right hand.

“What are you, some kind of Jedi?”

“Not exactly.” A stalk of darkness speared toward the man, who ducked. Steve slashed at it and it dissipated like smoke with an indrawn hissing noise. “Go! Now!”

“Fuck that,” the man muttered and pulled a keyring out of his pocket. A tiny flashlight hung from it, and he clicked it on with his thumb. A small, bright beam of light hit the shadows and they cringed away, only to crowd closer when the light passed as he swung it around.

“Head toward the street,” Steve commanded, slashing at another tendril of reaching darkness.

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m not turning tail and leaving you alone with this weirdness.” He used his flashlight like a sword - it wasn’t nearly as effective as Steve’s, but it kept the shadows back long enough for Steve to deal with them.

They stood back-to-back, spinning to take on each new attack. Steve began to move them toward the mouth of the alley, where the shadows were starting to gather in earnest. The street seemed very far away. Steve spun his light sword in his hand, twirling it faster and faster until it blurred into a circular shield of light.

“Stay close. I’m gonna make a run for it.” Steve held the shield up, ducking behind it as much as he could, and raced forward, punching through the darkness, the man on his heels.

They stumbled out onto the sidewalk, barely stopping before they fell into the street and into oncoming traffic. Steve quickly dropped his hands and the shield disappeared, but no one seemed to give them a second look.

“Freaky,” the man muttered.

“Yeah,” Steve said. They both turned to look back into the alley. It was dark, of course, but the shadows no longer had the pulsing, anticipatory menace they had held before.

“So…” the man began.

“Yeah,” Steve said again.

“You’re welcome.”

“Excuse me?”

“For keeping those things off your back. Pretty sure I saved your ass back there.”

Steve just stared at him. The only reason he’d even been there in the first place was to save this guy’s ass.

“In fact, I think you should buy me a drink,” the man continued. “I know a place.”

“You want me to buy you a drink? For saving my ass?” This was not the usual response he got when saving people from the forces of literal darkness.

“Well, it is a really nice ass. My name’s Clint, by the way.” Clint held out his hand and Steve shook it automatically.

“Uh…thanks.” The tips of his ears were burning. “I’m Steve.”

“So, Steve, how about that drink?” Clint smirked at him. “You can tell me all about your cool Jedi light trick.”

Steve stared at him a little longer, and finally shrugged. “Sure, why not? Lead the way.”


End file.
